Words of Hate
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Jacob breaks down after Bella sends him a nasty message. Bella is bitter because Edward left her for Jacob. Slash.


_**Words of Hate**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Jacob breaks down after Bella sends him a nasty message. Bella is bitter because Edward left her for Jacob. Slash. **_

_**Warning- a couple bad words**_

Jacob was sitting at Edward's desk when Edward entered the room. Edward quickly placed a kiss on the top of Jacob's head before taking a seat on his bed. Esme and Carlisle got tired of seeing Jacob sleeping on the couch so they bought him a bed which came into use when Jacob moved in with the Cullens after Billy gave his son an ultimate. The Cullen's had welcomed the shape shifter into their home with open arms.

Jacob continued reading whatever it was that had his attention captured. He hadn't even acknowledged Edward's presence.

"Jacob what are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh hi." Edward raised an eyebrow. Jacob hadn't even turned away from the lap top. Edward got up and went to stand behind Jacob, resting his chin on Jacob's shoulder, Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob's chest pulling the native teen into his chest. Jacob jumped slightly from the sudden movement before relaxing back into the comforting embrace.

"Now babe would you like to tell me what it is that has you so distracted?" Jacob pressed his lips together.

"Bella." Edward growled in the back of his throat. Edward released Jacob and was once again sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"What did she say now?" His voice was dark and cold. Bella had been a real bitch to the couple since Edward ended things with her. She had been making threatening calls and sending violent e-mails to Jacob.

"She sent me another message."

"What did it say?"

_"Dear man-stealing-selfish-ex-best friend-manwhore," _

"At least she is getting more creative with the name calling." Edward tried to joke, Jacob didn't even bat an eyelash.

_"You bastard, how dare you steal my boyfriend. I hope you regret the moment you wrecked everything, your a freakin' home wrecker. Your family is ashamed of you. Not only did you ruin my life but you ruin the packs life plus your fathers. Your family hates you. I hope it's all worth it. You don't deserve to love anyone. You don't deserve to have friends, family, or to live. We were and we will never be friends again. Nothing you can say will fix this. Bastard."_ Jacob read from the screen of the lap top. Edward clenched his eyes shut. Jacob was still trying desperately to apologize for imprinting on Edward but Bella was being to stubborn to listen and it hurt Jacob every time she said something nasty to the shape shifter.

"Jacob." There was a subtle hitch in Jacob's breathing. "Oh love."

Jacob spun around in his chair and faced Edward, the tears were starting to pool in Jacob's eyes.

"I hate this, I hate that she hates me and my own father, my sisters. My mom probably hates me and she's not even here." Jacob's voice broke and the tears rolled down his cheeks. Edward cold un-dead heart broke for his lover. Edward stood up from the bed and crouched down in front of Jacob.

"Jacob, listen to me. I love you and you will always have me no who hates you." Jacob choked out some more tears. "Your father and your sisters, may not have handle this whole thing appropriately but they will never hate you. And your mother will always, always, always love you, not matter what you do. She will be looking down on you and watch you become a brilliant man who she will always consider to be her baby. Jacob your family will always love even if they are not here to admit it. And Bella can go to hell, if she was a true friend she would stand be your side no matter what." Jacob fell forward into Edward arms. The chilled arms pulled Jacob closer to Edwards chest. Edward sat there with his boyfriend in his lap and gently shushing Jacob's violent tears, rocking his love.

Later that evening Edward pulled the blanket up over Jacob when he slid out of the bed. Making sure his boyfriend was still sleeping Edward left the room.

Walking into the room Edward found Rosalie and Emmett on the couch.

"Can you watch over Jacob?" Rosalie scoffed, she had actually grown quite fond of the shape shifter he was better then Bella. Emmett grinned.

"Why are you worried he will run away?"

"He broke down earlier after Bella wrote him another nasty e-mail." Rosalie growled while Emmett hissed. The whole family was aware of the nasty e-mail and phone calls having receive a few of their own from Bella.

"You going to have a chat with Bella?" Rosalie asked

"Yes, now can you two watch Jacob?"

"No I'm coming with you." Rosalie said jumping up from the couch. With seconds she was beside Edward with her jacket. The two left without another word.

_Knock knock. _

Bella opened the door and saw the two on the front step. She glared and went to close the door but Rosalie slammed the door open. Edward had told her what Bella had said in the latest e-mail and now she was more angry then Edward.

"Fine be that way, come on in." Rosalie held her head high and she walked in past Bella. Edward glared at Bella and followed Rosalie.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be off bending the manwhore over a table." Rosalie hissed and Edward had Bella slammed against with his hand against her throat.

"Grow the F*ck up Bella." Edward squeezed Bella throat before releasing her.

"If you ever send Jacob a message like that again better yet if you ever trying talking to Jacob or seeing him I will personally kill you myself. Now grow up already and move on!" he spat before turning around and exiting the house.

Rosalie hissed and slapped Bella across the face before turning and following Edward back to their house.

When they entered the house, Edward was surprised to see Jacob on the couch sitting watching TV with Emmett. Edward held a hand out to Jacob and the two went back to Edward's room.

"So did you kill Bella?" Jacob asked once they were settled in their bed, Jacob head was using Edward's chest as a pillow.

"No not yet." Edward smiled and kissed Jacob's head. "Jake, everything is going to be okay."

"I trust you." The two fell silent and Jacob's breathing soon even out and he was sound asleep.

_**I hope you enjoy. **_


End file.
